


You're on Fire

by kennykoala77



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU kind of, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennykoala77/pseuds/kennykoala77
Summary: Johnny's awful pickup lines work once agian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns all the Characters here.  
> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me.  
> I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Also I got Inspiration for writing this fic after reading Howard The Duck #4.

“Hey name’s Johnny if you feel hot and flustered, it’s not you, it’s me. But really it’s you.” The pretty brunette Johnny had been trying to impress scoffed, and walked away. Meanwhile behind him, despite the loud music pulsing through the club, Johnny could hear a man laughing. Johnny felt offended, and a bit embarrassed and was about to tell the stranger off, when he turned around and got a good look at him. The stranger was a handsome Japanese man dressed in designer jeans, a plain crisp white shirt with the first few buttons undone, and a black vest. His shirt sleeves were rolled up so the begin of a tattoo on his right arm was exposed. He had a Mohawk, black smooth looking hair, a sharp smile, cold grey eyes, and Johnny had honestly never felt so captivated in his life.

“Please, you have to tell me if that’s ever worked!” laughed the stranger.  
“Well I’d say it’s kind of working now” Johnny winked at the stranger, praying that his over confidence paid off. He didn’t understand why but suddenly Johnny felt a rush of unexplained happiness, as if high on endorphins, or maybe he was just drunk despite not even having finished his first drink.  
The stranger laughed again.

“You’re quite the optimist.” Every word he spoke caused Johnny to fell happier, and at the same it made him relax, letting out tension Johnny wasn’t even aware of.  
“Only when I’m around gorgeous people.” Johnny would have groaned internally at how cheesy he was sounding, but the strange happiness that was possessing him made him not care one bit.

“You’re quite the sap.” The smile on the strangers face lost some of its sharpness, and turned a tiny bit softer.  
“So…. is it working?”  
“Well that depends…”  
“On?”  
“If the next round’s on you.”  
“I’ll do you one better” Johnny felt a rush of confidence over take him, and he reached behind the bar and grabbed the first bottle he touched, he then grabbed the strangers hand, and ran out of the club, giddy with excitement. Johnny snuck them into a nearby apartment building, and they climb all the way up to the roof.

“You know if you wanted to get me alone you could have just asked.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”  
“That’s okay, I like the spontaneous.” The stranger took out a cigarette, and Johnny let a small flame come out of his finger, and lit the cigarette for him.

“You’re quite the gentleman”  
“Well I try,” For a moment Johnny, along with the stranger stayed silent, passed the bottle of what turned out be vodka back and forth, and enjoyed the view on the rooftop.

“So…” Johnny started, “what’s your name?”  
The stranger paused for a moment as if contemplating whether to respond or not.  
“Daken” he finally responded.  
“..Daken” Johnny tested the name out, and knew immediately that this stranger, this Daken would become an important part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> and please leave a comment.


End file.
